NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
This invention relates to be on board recordation of operating data from a motor vehicle into a dedicated onboard diagnostic port memory module. More specifically, a xe2x80x9ctrip orientedxe2x80x9d data recordation protocol is actuated during vehicle operation when the dedicated onboard diagnostic port memory module is connected to the onboard diagnostic port of the vehicle. The dedicated onboard diagnostic port memory module can be preprogrammed before placement to the vehicle as to certain critical data parameters to be monitored, placed in vehicle for monitoring over an extended period of time, and finally intelligently interrogated to discharge the recorded data. A detailed record of vehicle and driver operation of a vehicle can be generated from the recorded data.
Davis Instruments of Hayward, Calif. has pioneered the onboard recordation of data through a module known as xe2x80x9cDrive Right.xe2x80x9d This device requires custom installation on a vehicle by a skilled mechanic, including a device for monitoring driveshaft rotation and the like. Recordation of data includes counters indicating vehicle operation within certain speed bands and acceleration and deceleration parameters. Purchase and operation of the device requires a motivated buyer willing to pay the cost of the unit as well as to accept the inconvenience and additional expense of vehicle installation. This device finds its highest applicability with owners of xe2x80x9cfleetsxe2x80x9d of automobiles.
So-called Onboard Diagnostic Ports are known and indeed required by The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA). The current device is known as Onboard Diagnostic Port II (hereinafter OBD II). The device is required to enable certain data to be sensed when the OBD II is monitored, and that data is specified by The Society of Automotive Engineers Vehicle Electrical Engineering Systems Diagnostic Standards Committee. The physical configuration of the OBD II output plug is specified (SAE J1962), containing a pin array which is to be electronically monitored. What is not mandated is the language of data transmission, and which pins are to emit the data. The OBD II mandated data to be sensed is contained in a voluminous catalog.
Surprisingly, there are four discrete xe2x80x9clanguagesxe2x80x9d (and corresponding pin arrays) now extant in which these OBD II ports now emit data. Those languages are SAE J1850 (GM, Ford), ISO, ISO 9141 (Chrysler and most foreign cars) and KWP 2000 (many 2001 and later foreign cars). For each of the so-called languages, the standard OBD II port has different pins emitting different information in different formats.
The OBD II ports are designed to be connected with standard diagnostic equipment in modern automobile repair shops. It is known to have diagnostic equipment which upon being plugged into the OBD II port, determines the xe2x80x9clanguagexe2x80x9d of a particular port, properly addresses the pin array, and finally receives and interprets for the mechanic the specified data required of the OBD II port. It is known that manufacturers have proprietary codes for correspondingly proprietary operating parameters and parts of specific vehicles. Further, it is common to load into standard diagnostic equipment the labels specified by the Diagnostic Standards Committee. When the standard diagnostic equipment detects the data required of the OBD II port, the standard diagnostic equipment gives that particular data a display label which corresponds to the data mandated by the Diagnostic Standards Committee.
OBD II ports are, in some circumstances, monitored by having a computer (for example a laptop or notebook computer) attached to the ports while the vehicle is operating. Typically, a mechanic makes the computer connection, and thereafter drives or runs the vehicle to collect the desired data. Either during operation or once the data is collected, the computer displays the collected data in a programmed format.
As any driver of a modern vehicle can attest, such vehicles have warning systems including malfunction indicator lamps. In the usual case the malfunction indicator lamps are generally uninformative. For example, a typical display of such a malfunction indicator lamps is xe2x80x9cCheck Engine.xe2x80x9d Unfortunately, many of these lights are programmed so that they can be turned off only by a dealer. Often the lights are triggered by events that cannot be subsequently determined by the dealer when the light is reset. In short, these lights can be and often are a source of irritation. Even more important, sometimes the lights are activated by very routine automotive conditions, such as a dirty air filter. When such conditions occur, the driver must go to the dealer and pay a xe2x80x9cdiagnostic fee,xe2x80x9d have the dealer correct the conditions (for example replace the dirty air filter), and finally retrieve the vehicle from the dealer. A simplification in the operation of such malfunction indicator lamps would be ideal.
The above enumeration of the background and the related problems to the background is specific to the invention disclosed. The reader will recognize that frequently invention can include recognition of the problem(s) to be solved. The background set forth above was selected after the preferred embodiment of this invention was developed.
An onboard diagnostic memory module is configured to plug into the OBD II port and has a real-time clock and power supply, a microprocessor powered from the OBD II port, microprocessor operating firmware, and an attached memory (currently 4 MB). In operation, the onboard diagnostic memory module is preprogrammed with data collection parameters through microprocessor firmware by connection to a PC having programming software for the module firmware. Thereafter, the onboard diagnostic memory module is moved into pin connection with the OBD II port of a vehicle. Data is recorded on a xe2x80x9ctripxe2x80x9d basis, preferably using starting of the engine to define the beginning of the trip and stopping of the engine to define the end of the trip. EPA-mandated operating parameters are monitored, including vehicle speed. From the monitored vehicle speed, hard and extreme acceleration and deceleration parameters, as well as distance traveled, is determined and logged on a trip basis. When loaded with a typical data set from connection to a vehicle, which can be up to 300 hours of trip operation (about one month of average vehicle operation), the onboard diagnostic memory module is unplugged from the vehicle and plugged into the RS 232 port of a PC. Alternatively, the vehicle installed onboard diagnostic memory module can be intelligently interrogated in a permanent position of installation in a vehicle. The intelligent interrogation occurs by interpretive software from an interrogating PC or palm sized personal digital assistant (PDA) to retrieve a trip-based and organized data set including hard and extreme acceleration and deceleration, velocity (in discrete bands), distance traveled, as well as the required EPA-mandated operating parameters. Telltale printouts can be generated highlighting operator habits (such as hard and extreme deceleration indicating that the driver is following too close), as well as the critical vehicle operating parameters. An extraordinary event log is maintained of densely recorded data based on (probable) accident parameters. Programming of the module can include resetting the malfunction indicator lamps of the vehicle. Installation of the module plugged to the OBD II port does not require vehicle modification.
The device is ideal for monitoring driver habits. The generated plots of vehicle speed bands with respect to time with overlying hard and extreme acceleration and deceleration parameters generates a unique telltale of driver habit including the xe2x80x9cfollowing too close.xe2x80x9d Further, the module is capable of operating on a driver-assigned basis. For example, the driver can be required to connect the module to any vehicle he operates with the module faithfully recording the cumulative operating parameters of the particular vehicle(s), despite language changes at the OBD II ports.
Further, the device can be used to greatly facilitate repair. For example, where a vehicle owner complains of intermittent vehicle behavior, such as a vehicle stalling due to a sticking valve, the module can be plugged into the vehicle for a specific period of time while the vehicle undergoes normal operation by the operator. At the end of a preselected period of time, the module can be returned to a diagnosing PC, the problem determined, and the repair made. In determining the problem, the memory of the operator can be used to pinpoint the particular trip and the probable time of the intermittent malfunction. The mechanic can be directed to the particular data set containing the vehicle operating parameters to diagnose and repair the intermittent vehicle behavior.
The repair simplifications are manifold. For example, trip data sets can be correlated with the memory of the driver. The driver can then supplement the recorded information with his memory to fully reproduce the exact conditions under which a malfunction occurred. Further, where simple malfunction conditions exist, such as dirty air filters, they may be immediately identified and repaired by facilities having less than full vehicle repair capability. A dirty air filter may be replaced at the local gas station. Where a malfunction indicator light such as xe2x80x9cCheck Enginexe2x80x9d is triggered by the dirty air filter, the vehicle operator can reset the malfunction indicator light using the programmed module.
Even more complicated repair scenarios are simplified. For example, when the operating data is downloaded to a PC, data coincident with a complicated malfunction can be isolated, and thereafter transmitted over the Internet to a diagnostic program specific to the vehicle involved. Thereafter, what is ordinarily a complicated diagnosis of vehicle malfunction can be rapidly reported to the mechanic or even to the vehicle operator. For example, for vehicles having custom parts with the OBD II port emitting custom codes, the codes can be sent over the Internet for diagnosis of the particular custom malfunction occurring.
Both the vehicle operator and the vehicle owner can benefit from the device. For example, where a company-owned vehicle is used by an operating employee required to submit expense reports, the combination of the trip-oriented data recordation (including time and trip mileage) with owner- and employee-generated information provides an uncontrovertable record of employee and vehicle operation. Further, where an accident occurs, the module can provide important corroboration to vehicle operating parameters which might otherwise be contested questions of fact related to the accident.
The PC can be interactive with the onboard diagnostic memory module. For example, if the operating firmware in the onboard diagnostic memory module contains a bug, correction can occur. Upon connection to the Internet, the PC can download a discrete program operable on a PC connected to the onboard diagnostic memory module. When the program is downloaded to the PC, it then runs to replace the firmware data set in the onboard diagnostic memory module to either remedy the malfunction or install and upgrade. Further, where enhanced operation of the onboard diagnostic port memory module is required for new vehicles, Internet firmware replacement can rapidly provide the required enhanced operation.
The organization of the collected data into xe2x80x9ctripxe2x80x9d-oriented data sets is particularly useful. In utilizing the system clock to time and date stamp the collected data with respect to a trip, the particularly useful organization of vehicle speed, acceleration and deceleration, and operating parameters can be collected. This organization, is extraordinarily useful, whether or not the module is removable from the vehicle. For example, provision may be made to download a permanently installed module using the infrared communication feature built into most hand held personal digital assistants (PDAs).